Future Discussion
by SoraMaxwell101
Summary: After the final battle, Yuffie and Vincent have a serious talk about the future


Disclaimer/Author's note: The obvious- I do not own Final Fantasy VII. It belongs to Squaresoft. The maybe-not-so-obvious: this is a fanfic with VincentXYuffie. You don't like the coupling then fine, don't read. Reviews and flames are acceptable, but don't go biting my head off about the way I think things are. So with out further ado..  
  
The battle was over. Everyone was gathered at the massive front windows in the cockpit of the Highwind, looking down on what was left of Midgar. All except one. Yuffie looked back, her instincts telling her they were missing someone. Of course, she was right. Vincent was gone. She shook her head. Lately the ex-turk had been lost in thought. He had become a little more social, if that was such a thing for him. Cloud had said something to him a few days ago, but it seems like it hadn't affected him at all. She was sure no one would miss her, so she snuck out to the ship's deck. Vincent wasn't there, but that gave her time to think. And puke. The first time she had seen Vincent, she was glad for once that she had joined up with Cloud and his group. The newest member to the team was certainly handsome, as well as being an expert gunsman. As time went on, she became a little closer to him, as close as his attitude would allow. It was then she realized he was in pain because he was still in love with someone else. Sighing, the young ninja leaned against the railing. Meteor hadn't impacted but countless people had died and Midgar was in ruins. It would probably be days before their group could even attempt to enter the city. The soft rustling of the sails seemed louder than usual. 'Wait a minute!' the young ninja blinked. 'This airship doesn't have sails!' Looking around, she spotted a ladder that led higher up onto the airship. Shrugging, she climbed up to the top. A bright pair of ruby red eyes greeted her. The crimson eyes widened in surprise. He didn't actually think anyone would find him. And if someone did, it wouldn't have been her. "I was wondering where you had gotten off to?" she declared, her nervousness overtaking her motion sickness for the moment. The cape billowed slightly and his soft onyx hair blew into his face. "What do you want?" He heard her stamp his foot, a sure sign she was annoyed. "Well excuse me for being worried about one of my fellow teammates! Geez, what's your prob-" "Now is not the best time Yuffie." His dark voice cut her off, but his sad glare made her shiver. "Vincent," she said softly, afraid she was going to get snapped at again. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." He turned from her, his hair flying back over shoulder. "I don't believe that." She spoke up with more force, still waiting for him to yell at her again. 'I don't know why I'm doing this.' She thought. 'He just seems so pathetic right now. I want to know why.' There was no movement from the tall dark figure in the shadows, but his deep voice spoke. "I killed him." "Huh?" Yuffie cocked her head to the side. Realization hit her and she ducked her head. "It wasn't just you. We were all responsible for the death of Sephiroth." "But, he was Lucrecia's child. If there had-" "Been any other way, we would have done it." She cut him off. "But there wasn't. It's not your fault." "You don't understand." His voice flared again. "It is a possibility..it is possible that he was my son." Yuffie gasped, her mahogany eyes going round with shock. It had never occurred to her.she knew Vincent and Lucrecia had been in love at one time, but she had never imagined.. She also realized that Cloud had known this and had chosen to keep his mouth shut. "Vincent," she spoke, not trusting her voice. "I'm sorry, if that's the case. But, if Sephiroth really was your son, what would you have done about it?" "I don't know." he replied softly. "I honestly don't know." He didn't even know why he was telling her all this in the first place. 'I guess it's nice to have someone listen to you every now and then.' It grew silent between them for several minutes. Yuffie couldn't take it. She hated silence. "So, uh, what are you going to do now?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Another pause before "head back to the Shinra Mansion. With Hojo and Sephiroth gone, maybe I can return the place back to the way it once was. I have no place else to go and if I was to continue traveling I might hurt innocent people, the way I am now." Yuffie nodded. She knew first hand just how frightening Chaos could be. "Well, Tifa, Barret, Cloud and Cait Sith are going to stay here for a while, I know. Reeve said they were taking all the injured to Kalm. Cid will probably stick around too if they need his airship. If they need my help, I'll be there, but otherwise, I'm going back to Wutai." She brightened. " Hey why don't you come with me?" "The last time I was there you stole my Materia." He told her. "And I don't want to be around people when Chaos is still lurking in me. I'm one step short of a monster." "How can you call yourself that!" she snorted, her stubborn outgoing streak returning. " Vincent, you know how to handle Chaos and really, I don't think you're a monster at all. You're a very handsome guy; and-" she stopped herself, not believing what she just said. She put her hands over her mouth. Vincent shook his head. She was a thief and there were times when she was just downright annoying. She had pissed him off with her arrogance once or twice. But then there were times like these when she wasn't half bad. 'Thanks Yuffie. You've been the only one who has actually listened to my problems and tried to cheer me up. I'm glad to have met you.' 


End file.
